DC Legends of High School
by sup3rh3r0l0v3r
Summary: Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, and LoT characters all in high school. Oliver survives senior year while saving the city. Barry learns about his speed while keeping his grades up. Kara contemplates using her powers while avoiding drama. All while Jax, Wally, James, Eddie, and Snart try to win the basketball championships coached by Dig. Alt stories and ships. Inspired by Xmen Evolution.
1. The First Day of School

CHAPTER 1

Oliver took a deep breath as he sat in his car in the senior parking lot. It had only been two weeks since he had returned home from the island. It was only 7 months ago that the Queen's Gambit had sunk. He opened the door of his sleek sports car and grabbed his bag. Immediately greeting him was his closest friend.

"AYE! Wassup Ollie?" Tommy cried out as he and Oliver shared a bro hug. Oliver felt some relief as he returned to his old life. Laurel was standing there too. Their eyes met, and they held eye contact for just a little too long.

"Oliver," she said almost coldly

"Hey, Laurel" Oliver scratched his head. Laurel had seen Oliver make out with her little sister, Sara before Oliver left on the Queen's Gambit. Luckily Sara didn't go on the boat. That would be bad. But the worst part was that Oliver was dating Laurel when he kissed Sara. They just were looking at apartments to move in together. They just stared at each other for like a really long time. He found himself imagining the late nights "studying together".

"Heh heh heh." Tommy paused. "Well this is hella awkward," luckily the bell rang and saved them all. They were all about to start their senior year.

…

"C'mon Wally!" called out Iris. "Ugh were be late now!"

"Sorry, Iris! I'm really nervous! It's my first day of high school" Wally responded.

"You'll be fine, I was nervous last year too!" She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you find yourself a sexy girl or boy you'll be fine."

"Like Eddie?" Wally teased

"OMG Wally you KNOW we're not an item!" she rolled her eyes

"Barry!" Joe West, Iris and Wally's father, called to Barry Allen. Barry lived in the spare room downstairs after his mom died and his dad had to go to prison.

"Coming!" he responded, Barry wasn't normal. After the STAR labs explosion, he got hit with lightning and was really fast! But not many people knew his secret. But he used his powers to help people as the Flash. They dashed out the door and to school.

As they left the car Barry hustled to his closest friends Cisco and Caitlin. He had met them at STAR labs this summer. They knew his secret. Iris jogged over to her friends Linda Park and Sara Lance. Leaving Wally kind of lost. He moved from another city after his mom died just a few months ago so he didn't have any friends. Just then the bell rang.

…

Next thing everyone knew it was lunchtime. Oliver took a seat next to Tommy and some other of their bros. Barry sat with his new friends and Iris with her's. Wally stood intimated in the cafeteria. He had no friends and so he went outside to see if there was a place he could sit alone. Then suddenly something caught his eye. He went to the parking lot and ran his hand across a shining blue car. Suddenly a voice came from behind him."Look at it!"

"AHHHHHH!" Wally jumped.

"Chill out man" the stranger responded "Just admiring the car"

"It's a 1969 Maserati Ghibli 4.7," Wally said plainly

"You like cars too?" The stranger seemed ecstatic. Wally nodded yes. "I'm Jefferson Jackson, but folks call me Jax." he extended his arm.

"I'm Wally West" they shook hands. Wally stared into Jax's kind eyes.

"You can sit with me!" Jax said. Wally was happy he wasn't alone with no friends anymore. Jax walked him to their table just outside the cafeteria. "Sometimes I sit with my friends from the basketball team but mostly I sit with these weirdos," he gestured towards the table. "This is Jesse she's a freshman and Kara who's a sophomore. And I think Winn is at ethical hackers club but he sits here too,"

"Yeah he's vice president now so he has to help set something up or something," Kara responded. "But hey! What's your name?"

"Wally West, I'm new," everyone greeted Wally warmly. And they sat and ate.

"So Wally where is your old school," Jesse asks.

"I'm from keystone" Wally responds

"Look over there!" Jesse points at a beautiful young women "Can you believe she's a freshman!" she looked at least seven or eighteen

"Who's that?" Wally asked

"THAT is Lisa Snart," Jax said "Her older brother is a junior and he is not to be messed with. You can see him in the parking lot, next to Mick," They looked over at Snart and Mick talking by a car.

"Who's Mick?" Wally questioned

"He went to juvy with Snart, he's just a high school dropout" Jax answered "avoid them at all costs" Wally nodded in response.

"Some people say that Mick and Lisa have a history but I don't buy it," Kara says

"Suit yourself but something definitely happened between them," Jesse says

…

The last few classes went by quickly. In a few more minutes school would be over. Oliver stared into the distance not focusing. He wasn't thinking about school, he was actually thinking about how to hack into this phone he stole off a bad guy as the green arrow (which is what Oliver did at night). Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the poster near the door, it said:

Ethical Hacking Club:

Want to learn how to hack (ethically)?

Need some help hacking something (ethically)?

Come to the computer lab after school on Mondays and Wednesdays!

A plan began to form inside of Oliver's brain. When the bell rang Oliver made his way over to the computer lab. He opened the door slowly to find just about three or four people sat at computers. 'Great' Oliver thought. 'The fewer people here the better' he walked up to Winn who was typing something madly.

"Felicity, someone's here!" he yelled without looking up. He stopped and looked up at Oliver. He knew who Oliver was and was shocked he was at ethical hacking club. Everyone knew Oliver because he was a senior who was popular and also he was stranded on an island for a while.

"I need some help hacking something,' Oliver said with a smile. Winn, still very confused, spoke again.

"Felicity's back there you can talk to her," he pointed to the back of the room and Oliver walked away.

Felicity looks over at Oliver, she can see his muscles looking like they're about to pop out of his shirt. Oliver walks up to her but Felicity is hypnotized by the sexiness of this god of a man.

"Uh hello," Oliver says

"Oh, what do you need Oliver?" Felicity asked

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Oliver asked

"Well everyone does! Your Oliver freaking Queen you kind of came back to life!" she seemed to regret her words " And um… we have like three classes together and one last year too,"

"Really? I don't remember you," he said.

"That's about right…" Felicity mumbled

"What'de you say?"

"Nothing. What do you need to be hacked?" she asked

"Well, my friend got locked out of his phone and can't remember his passcode!" Oliver laughed a little awkwardly. At first, Felicity thought it difficult to forget your own phone's passcode. Then she remembered the kind of people Oliver hung out with. Little did she know that Oliver had changed.

"Okay" she examined the phone "come back Wednesday I'll have it done then," Oliver smiled at her and walked out. After he left Cisco charmed in.

"That was weird,"

"Yeah…" Felicity said her heart pounding

...

Oliver's heart rate had accelerated. He wasn't quite sure why. He went to go pick up his little sister from the middle school down the road. She was going off about some kid named Roy who had done something or other but Oliver wasn't really focused, he was in sort of a daze.

He finished up his homework. There wasn't anything to do for his "night job" so he went to bed. He dreamed of his old life, of flirting and fooling around with different girls. He had always assumed someday he would settle down and he even thought he might settle down with Laurel. That was never going to happen now. He definitely wasn't going to fall in love as long as he was the green arrow. At least that's what HE thought... The first day was over and if it indicated anything, this year would be crazy.


	2. Girls, Arrows, and Basketball

CHAPTER 2

School was picking up a familiar pace, even though it was only day three. Barry had spent the last two afternoons at STAR labs working with Cisco and Caitlin as well as Harry and HR. Harry and HR both also worked at school. Barry was leaving Harry's science class when he saw something he DID NOT want to see. "Hey, Iris!" Eddie Thawne walked up to Iris in the hall

"Oh hey Eddie," Iris said meekly. She smiled and tucked her loose hair behind her ear. Eddie looked at her and started flirting with her. Barry felt himself fill with anger. Eddie's moves were so smooth. Plus Eddie was a junior. Barry knew he could never be with Iris. They lived together. But it was so hard for him sometimes She was just so gosh darn beautiful he really needed something to get his mind of her or someone...

Right now all he wanted to do was run. So he went to go find Cisco in ethical hacking club. He and two other people approached the door at the same time. Barry recognized Oliver as one of the people because he was so popular. The other person he recognized as the girl in his history class with Mr. Henshaw. Her name was Kara, Barry's eyes lingered on her. They awkwardly filed through the door. Barry approached Cisco.

"Bro can we go run?" he asked

"Yeah man let's go!" Cisco logged out of his computer.

They went out to the track and started talking while they were jogging. "I can't get Iris out of my head," Barry says

"I know just the trick," Cisco says "you see that girl over there?"

"Yah, Who's she?" Barry responds

"She's a junior, Nyssa. She's Mr. Al Ghul's daughter" Cisco says

"Mr. Al Ghul the PE teacher?" Barry asked

"Yup, she is single and ready to mingle!" says Cisco putting emphasis on mingle "she's hot, single, and did I mention she's incredibly single."

"She's not my type," Barry says.

"If she's not your type you don't have one," Cisco says

But then Barry remembers the girl from his history class, the one he saw at ethical hacking club.

"What about Kara?"

"Winn's friend?" Cisco says Barry nods assuming that's why she was at ethical hacking club. "Oh, my gosh how can you tell me that Kara is hotter than Nyssa" Cisco exclaims "Do you actually like her?"

Barry shrugs and says " woah, I actually think I do. I need to work out these feels, let's go to STAR labs."

Back at the Ethically hacking club Oliver walked up to Felicity "So were you able to get into the phone?" he asked

"Yeah it was a little tricky but I got it," she handed over the smartphone "not sure what your friend is doing with a Smith inc. the corporate phone though,"Although Oliver was the sexist kid in school, his evident stupidity broke the trance he had on Felicity. To her, he was a dumb playboy jock. But in reality, he was much more. Oliver panicked momentarily but kept his cool.

"His dad works there, that's all," he smiled. Felicity nodded even though she wasn't paying any attention to his words. Oliver exited and sighed once he was out of sight.

…

Barry and Cisco walked into STAR labs where they found Caitlin sitting in the cortex doing some homework.

"Sup guys what's up?" she asked lightheartedly.

"I need to run," Barry didn't stop he walked straight to the treadmill and started to run.

"What's his deal," asked HR as he wandered near.

Cisco shrugged."How are you doing HR?" he asked

"Good, but it's not easy being a high school counselor. Especially because I have to pretend to Randolf Morgan because there can't be two Harrison Wells in this earth!" he said, "Speaking of the other Harrison Wells were is he?"

"Grading papers," Caitlin answered

"Okay! Keep an eye on Barry okay? I'm going out," HR left.

"Let's go watch Barry run I guess," said Cisco. They walked to the treadmill and watched Barry run from the observation room. Cisco looked at the mere inches between his and Caitlin's hands. Then he took a leap of faith. He reached for Caitlin's hand and grasped it in a tight hold. But she slapped it off.

"CISCO!" she yelled, "I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CORTEX THIS SUMMER WAS NOTHING!" Barry stopped running.

"What happened this summer in the cortex?" Barry asked a little offended he wasn't aware.

"It was nothing," Caitlin looked away.

"It was definitely something," Cisco argued.

"It was just a hug, a friendly hug!" Caitlin pleaded.

"It was far from friendly!" Cisco argued again. This is not how Barry wanted his day to go, he kept running as they bickered with each other.

…

Oliver finally had what he needed. He scrolled through the phone and found the incriminating evidence against Bob Smith, founder of Smith inc. He printed it out and drove to his secret hideout. His hideout was in an old shut down building that was still owned by his family. He suited up. Tonight he was going after Smith once and for all.

He ambushed Smith in his penthouse. He spoke in a raspy and deep voice. "Bob Smith you have failed this city." he pulled back his bow and aimed it at Smith's head. "You've overpriced essential medicine so the people who need it can't afford it." Smith whimpered and begged. It made Oliver feel good. "You can either lower the prices immediately or die!" Smith babbled and cried. "You have 24 hours," Oliver finished and shot an arrow out the window, escaping.

Less than a half an hour later Oliver saw that the price had lowered, and he smiled to himself.

…

Days turned into weeks as school inched on. Wally had loved every minute he spent with Jax, Winn, Kara and Jesse. The whole group was walking when they saw the sign for the basketball try-outs. "Do you play West?" asked Jax.

"Of course!" Wally answered, "I played in Keystone, how competitive is the team here?" Jax laughed a little.

"Hardly competitive at all, we haven't been good since John Diggle graduated two years ago. But they say he's coming back to coach this year!" Jax explained "So I think we have a shot," he mimed shooting a basketball.

"Aight let's try out then!" Wally said.

So the next day they showed up in the gym where around forty guys were warming up. Wally was wearing a jersey from the team he played for in Keystone. At the tryouts for that team there was at least seventy kids trying out for the same amount of spots, so he wasn't nervous. Diggle blew three sharp blasts on his whistle and gathered all the boys together. Diggle went to West Point Army Academy which was only a short trip away from the high school. He was the star power forward for their basketball team. "Listen up! There are twenty spots on this team. Ten varsity, ten JV. I will not tolerate laziness, I will not tolerate arrogance, and I will not tolerate selfishness!" he barked as he instructed the boys. Wally enjoyed the tryouts. Playing basketball again made him feel at home. But then he saw someone he did not expect to. Leonard Snart.

"You see that?" he walked up to Jax, who looked just as in shock as Wally.

"Yeah…" he said staring at Snart. He was working his way around the three-point line making shots. Wally tried to continue tryouts like he didn't see him but it was difficult. As the tryout continued it was clear who were going to be the starters. So after three days, the rosters posted outside the gym weren't at all surprising.

Varsity

James Olsen- Center

Eddie Thawne- Shooting Guard

Jefferson Jackson- Small Forward

Wally West- Power Forward

Leonard Snart- Point Guard

"Good job Eddie!" Iris complimented him "You looked really good out there," he smiled back at her. His face was still glistening with sweat. And Iris couldn't stop staring at him. "Ready to go Wally?" Iris had gotten her permit and was giving Wally a ride home. The second they got out of sight from Eddie, Wally started to laugh. "What?" asked Iris.

"You totally like him," Wally replied.


	3. Crushes

CHAPTER 3

Alex drove her little sister to school. On the radio someone began talking about Superman's latest feat of danger. Kara perked up in hearing about her cousin's acts of heroism. One day she thought she might do the same thing. However, for now, her only job was to get an education and keep her desire to save the world a secret from her protective family.

She talked with Winn before school. Then Cisco walked over with Barry by his side. "Hey Winn, Felicity just told me Ray's going to be stopping by after school today!" Cisco said. Barry looked at Kara. He just tried to admire her a little but couldn't because there was just too much to be admired.

"That's awesome! I'm looking forward to seeing that guy!" Winn responded. Kara looked back at Barry and they faintly smiled at each other. Cisco picked up on their moment and was a good wingman.

"Oh sorry! Winn, Kara, this is Barry, we met this summer," Cisco introduced him. Barry waved and smiled big, bigger the vast oceans of the world. As Barry and Cisco left, Kara had a sort of dreamy look in her eyes. Winn elbowed her in the gut.

"Ouch," Kara looked at him confused and offended.

"Somebody has a cruuuuushhh!" he teased. And Kara blushed confirming his suspicion. They walked to their class.

…

"Hey, you want to meet some British people?" Jax asked.

"Huh? Wally replied. The rest of the group looked intrigued.

"Two transfer students just came from England and they are sitting with James from our basketball team!" he waved his friends up, "C'mon!" So Kara, Wally, Jax, and Jesse all wandered over to James's table. James sat with the athletes. He and Eddie played both football and basketball. They also sat with Iris West and Lucy Lane who did track. "Sup James!" Jax said.

"Hey man wassup?" James responded giving Jax a high five.

"Just want to welcome your new friends to America!" he said.

"Oh okay! This is Julian Albert and Rip Hunter!" James said

"Hey, how's it going?" Julian Albert said

"Wassup?" said Rip Hunter. He waved shortly at the group.

"Julian and Rip are both gonna come and watch our first basketball game on Friday!" James said excited for the season to start soon.

"Yeah, our soccer coach is giving the day off to come watch," Rip said with a smile.

"Hopefully we show you guys a win, aye?" Jax said elbowing Wally. He laughed, Wally was grateful there were more people in this school he knew.

"Hey guys," Sara Lance came over to talk to Iris. They were close friends even though Sara usually sat with her friend Nyssa. She also came over to meet the new students.

"Oh hey, Sara! This is Rip and Julian," Iris introduced them, and they said hello again. "Oh and this is Wally! My little brother! I can't believe you two haven't met!" she added

"Hey," Wally said somewhat subtly. Then, He looked at Sara in a way he hadn't before in a way that realizing how beautiful this woman is. Wally caught himself staring and tried to smile and hope nobody noticed. Suddenly he wasn't missing Keystone so much.

…

"YOU ARE ALL WEAK! YOU WILL GET EATEN BY WOLVES AND DIE!" Mr. Al Ghul yelled as his students as they ran. Barry was jogging. He figured an 8-minute mile was slow enough to not draw attention to himself. As everyone finished their mile, they panted for air and wiped the sweat off their faces. Barry wasn't tired at all. Little does know, he wasn't the only person avoiding drawing attention to themselves.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Oliver asked Mr. Al Ghul. "I play baseball I'm supposed to be exempt from P.E," he complained.

"I know that Mr. Queen but you missed half the school year last year we need to make sure you are still up to the district's standards," Mr. Al Ghul explains.

"I know! I've been taking placements test for weeks!" Oliver argued "I just thought PE would be different, I mean," Oliver flexed his muscles. Just then he saw Felicity run by. Oliver hated having to act like a cocky idiot. But he didn't know why he cared so much that Felicity saw him that way. She ran by her ponytail bobbing behind her, her arms thrusting through the air.

"Mr. Queen?" Mr. Al Ghul asked

"Yeah," he said still a little distracted

"Start with running the mile," Mr. Al Ghul ordered. Oliver passed his fitness test with ease. Even before the island, he was fit, now he was just ripped. Every time he would see Felicity he could sense a slight distaste towards him. It made his chest hurt.

…

"Hey, guys what's up?" Ray asked as he walked into ethical hackers club.

"RAY!" Felicity, Winn, and Cisco greeted him in unison. Ray Palmer was basically a genius. He was only 16, but he started MIT this year. He was close friends with everyone in ethical hacking club from when he went to high school. As much as he loved MIT, he felt good being home with people his age.

"It's so good to see you!" Ray hugged all of his old friends."Still hacking _ethically_." he used air quotes around ethically.

"As far as the school is concerned… yes." Felicity joked. The entire ethical hacking club felt full now that Ray was back. All of them were smiling fully.

"Hey, Winn you forgot your binder..." Jesse walked in. "Oh hey you must be Ray," Ray flashed a smile at Jesse and she immediately noticed his dark hair and his strong build, not very common for a computer nerd.

"Hello!" he used such a welcoming tone. Winn had told Jesse was he in college but he hardly looked the age.

"I'm Jesse!" she extended her arm and shook his hand. "Winn said you go to MIT? I want to go there hopefully!" she said making conversation.

"Well I go to MIT, but I'm only sixteen," Ray said. "MIT is great I absolutely love it there!"

"I actually am trying to go to college after my sophomore year too!" Jesse was relieved to hear Ray's age, and even more so to find out that they were so similar. They were both geniuses.

"That's super cool! I've never met anyone else like me!" he laughed. They stood awkwardly for a second.

"Oh… Winn! I have your binder!" she remembered what was in her hands. The others had been talking amongst themselves.

"Oh, your the best Jesse!" Winn grabbed the binder from her.

"Alright, I'll go now then…" Jesse started to turn to the door.

"No! You should stay!" Ray piped in. "We aren't going to do much, you should stay!" Jesse's face lit up at his comment.

"Okay! If you don't mind," she replied, trying to analyze what Ray had said to her. She talked to him almost the whole time. Everything he told her only made her want to get to know him more. She felt so natural talking to him, but every now and then she would remind herself that he is in college and that she was a freshman.

…

Iris was sitting in the stands of the basketball practice with her friends Lucy Lane and Sara Lance. They were doing homework and talking.

"So how's it going with Eddie?" Lucy asked

"You guys are making way too big a deal out of this," Iris insisted. Just then Eddie walked over during a water break.

"Hey Iris!" he said "How's it going?" it was clear he was turning on his smooth moves. Before Iris could answer a booming yell echoed in the gym.

"Thawne stop talking to your girlfriend!" Diggle yelled. Eddie looked a little scared and ran back over. Jax and Wally were laughing as hard as they could. As the team went back to practicing Sara noticed something.

"Wow, Iris your brother's really good," Sara said.

"You think?" Iris asked.

"Yeah…" Sara said.


	4. Resolutions

**(Author's Note: Please leave reviews, suggestions whatever!)**

CHAPTER 4

Oliver sat once again in his car. He was about to do something he was avoiding. He had been avoiding Laurel since he came back, he had been avoiding Sara too. It's not easy to go and talk to your ex. Especially if you've cheated on them. Especially if you then were assumed dead. Especially if you were secretly the Green Arrow. But Oliver knew he could never be with Laurel again, but he wanted to friends. So he was sitting on the street in front of Laurel's house. He knocked on the door, Sara answered. She stared awkwardly, then called out for Laurel. "Hey Laurel, someone's here for you," she said.

"Who's here.." she was looking down at some papers "Oh…" she said when she saw Oliver.

"I'll give you guys some space," Sara said as she walked away, still staying within earshot.

"Look Oliver…" Laurel started.

"No, Laurel. I did something horrible and I betrayed you. It's not Sara's fault and it's not anyone's fault but mine," Oliver explained. "I felt horrible on the island, and I feel horrible now. I have no excuses. I'm just humbly asking you to forgive me," he added.

"Look Ollie, I just don't think I can forgive you just yet. I mean you cheated on me with Sara!" She was still angry. Sara could take it any longer. She walked in.

"Oliver it's not all your fault, it's just as much mine too. Laurel you never blamed me, but IT'S MY FAULT TOO! DON'T TRY TO CARRY ALL THE BURDEN ON YOURSELF OLIVER!" she looked like these thoughts had been on her chest for a while. "And Laurel forgive Ollie, he's clearly changed and he wants to fix things," her face was red.

"But Sara, he…" Laurel interrupted.

"JUST SHUT UP LAUREL!" Sara said. "He's not asking you to get back together, he's just asking you to be his friend," Oliver was slightly in shock and nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'm going to go," Oliver said pointing to the door. "I hope you can bring yourself to forgive me," he said before he left "both of you," he added. Although he wasn't quite sure what just happened, he felt relieved.

Oliver was still confused about what happened last night, but Laurel sat with him and Tommy the next day at Lunch. They acted like nothing was wrong, it was refreshing. "What happened," whispered Tommy.

"I have absolutely no idea," Oliver responded.

…

It had been too long since Cisco and Caitlin's fight and Barry was becoming oftly tired of them not talking. Especially over something as stupid as this. So Barry resolved to do something about it. He approached Cisco in the cortex in STAR labs while Caitlin was out running errands with HR. "How long until you and Caitlin make up?" Barry asked. Cisco shrugged. "Do you even actually like her?" Barry asked.

"No," Cisco answered "which is why this is pretty stupid," he added.

"So why even make a big deal of it?" Barry was kind of mad that Cisco's choices ruined Barry's last few weeks. Cisco shrugged again.

"I was just being stupid," Cisco said "I thought Caitlin liked me and I'm pretty desperate Barry,"

Barry nodded. "Like I was saying the other day Nyssa Al Ghul is good lookin' and crazy awesome but she'll never like a guy like me," Cisco turned away, a tear in his eye. Barry wasn't good at comforting people. So he put his arm on Cisco's shoulder.

"There there Cisco," Barry said, "I'm sure you'll find someone." Just then Caitlin walked in.

"I'm sorry Caitlin," Cisco said, he walked up and hugged her.

"Oh," she said. She resisted at first, but then hugged back. Barry smiled at his friends. Then HR walked in.

"Awwwwwwwww," he said looking at the hug. Cisco and Caitlin broke their embrace.

"It was just a friendly hug!" Cisco and Caitlin said in unison.

...

"Hey you want to go?" Jax asked Wally.

"Yeah, hold on," Wally responded. "Joe! I'm going down to the courts with Jax!" Wally yelled to his father.

"Okay just be back by seven!" Joe hollered back. Jax and Wally grabbed a basketball and started out towards the basketball courts. As the approached the courts, they noticed only two other people there. It was Snart and Mick.

"Hold on,"Jax put out his arm stopping Wally. They hid behind a building to assess the situation. Snart was practicing his threes while Mick watched. Now and again Mick would play defense while Snart popped his jumpers. "He's really good, I wonder why he didn't play until this year," Jax thought out loud.

"C'mon Jax let's go shoot around," Wally said nudging him from behind the building.

"Okay man," Jax complied. They jogged out to the hoop farthest from Snart and began to shoot around trying to pay no attention to their teammate. Snart noticed them quickly and started to leave.

"Let's go," he muttered to Mick as he headed toward to exit.

"Why? You scared of some freshman?" Mick teased.

"Nooo." Snart said. "Let's just go okay," he tried to leave but Mick blocked him. Snart scowled a little. Mick took his basketball and went in for a monster slam.

"We're staying," Mick said. Snart walked up to Mick and tried to discreetly take his basketball back. "C'mon you were enough of a nerd to join the basketball team you can't run away now," Mick said.

"Shut up, Mick," Snart replied. He looked angrily at him.

"Why did you join anyway? Suddenly interested in school spirit?" Mick teased. Snart scrunched his face at the insult.

"No, they said if I played a sport I wouldn't have to take PE. Which means one less hour a day in that hell hole of a school," Snart retorted. "Plus," He stole the basketball from Mick and made a three. "I'm good at it," he added as he backed away. Snart gave in to Mick and stayed. Jax and Wally hadn't noticed their little disagreement at all.

"Let's go play with him," Wally suggested, making a layup.

"What? Are you insane" Jax said. Wally shrugged.

"We play with him at practice, how is this any different?" Wally said making another shot.

"That's at school! With people around! People who would notice if Mick bashed our brains in," Jax said in a worried voice. "Do you see any people around?" The courts were empty.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine." Wally smiled and started walking over. "Hey Snart!" He called. Snart looked up, mildly terrified, but he put a tough look on his face.

"You don't know what you're doing Wally," Jax said. But Wally had made his move so Jax followed. Wally was only slightly scared. He had a gut feeling Snart wasn't as bad as he thought.

"What do you want, West?" Snart asked. Straightening his spine to look intimidating.

"How 'bout some two v. two?" Wally offered. Snart looked back at Mick who shrugged.

"Mmmm… fine." he agreed. He inbounded the ball to Jax who started down the court. Jax did some light moves only to have Snart steal the ball and nail a three right after. Snart was out to win. Ever since he was a kid, Snart was out to win. The game was fairly well matched after that. Even though Mick wasn't nearly as good as the rest of them. The sun was starting to go down, and Wally stopped to check his watch. Mick sat down exhausted.

"Oh! It's 6:45! We've got to go Jax!" Wally said. "Later Snart, goodgame!" Jax and Wally ran off the court and down the street. Snart sat down next to Mick and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Mick sad mockingly. Snart scowled and punched Mick hard in the arm. Mick didn't budge.


	5. Secrets

**Author's note: PLEASE leave reviews of what you want more of! Fav/Follow if you like this! We appreciate the support! Hope you guys like it! :)**

CHAPTER 5

"Hello, Ms. Grant!" Kara greeted cheerfully. She took a seat at her desk, a grin wide across her face. Cat Grant was the best English teacher in her high school, and the teacher advisor for the newspaper. She was sitting next to James Olsen and Iris West. They practically ran the school paper. Iris had a knack for writing amazing stories. And James Olsen never put his camera down. James and Kara had become particularly close in the last school year.

"Hello, Kira!" Ms. Grant greeted back. Somehow her tone sounded sarcastic to Kara. She and James had discussed why Ms. Grant seemed to call her Kira. James thought it was some sort of power move. But Kara wasn't sure how it was applicable in a school situation.

"You needed me?" Winn walked in.

"Yeah, can you help us set this video camera up?" James asked. Winn would help them out with technology when they needed it.

"Easy-peasy!" Winn said, getting to work. Ms. Grant always had one computer playing the 24-hour news. It went into breaking news.

"There has been a fire on Midway avenue. The building is being evacuated now," the reported said. Everyone leaned over to see what was going on. Midway avenue was hardly two miles away from school. It was times like these when Kara wanted to use her powers. She wondered how many people she could help if she tried. Winn and James were both watching. She longed to tell her closest friends of who she really was. Of what she could really do. She frowned at the computer. She hated being so helpless, especially when she didn't have to be. She hated keeping her secret. But the area had been protected by the Flash for several months now, and with the new hooded vigilante people were calling the arrow, Kara didn't need to show her powers. Still keeping her secret was taxing on her.

"Ummm, Winn? Cisco needs you," Barry had just walked in. "Something in ethical hacking club," he shrugged.

"Oh, okay…" Winn said hesitantly. "Ummm, do me a favor, Barry?" Barry nodded. "Just click this button once the download says it's complete," he showed Barry on the computer.

"Got it!" Barry sat down as Winn left. He sat there awkwardly for a moment, watching the progress bar inch forward. "So, Kara? How are you liking Mr. Henshaw's history class?" Barry asked politely.

"Oh it's great!" she responded, a little surprised Barry was talking to her, but happy. "His lecture was really interesting today," she added.

"Definitely," Barry agreed. The two of them managed to hold a very pleasant conversation until Winn came back.

"Thanks, Barry," Winn said, sitting back down. Barry nodded and started towards the door. But he stopped. He gathered all of his courage. For the last few weeks, for the first time in years, Barry wasn't thinking about Iris. No, his mind was completely preoccupied. He was thinking about how much he loved Kara, how much he loved seeing her and how much he wanted her. He turned around.

"Hey Kara, what are you doing Friday night?" he asked waiting to be rejected. Kara was caught off guard. But she smiled. It was like Barry read her mind.

"Absolutely nothing," she responded. "Unless you have any ideas?" Barry smiled, relieved. They exchanged phone number and Barry left with a skip in his step. Winn and James both gave Kara a playful shove, happy for their friend.

…

"Hi," Barry said humbly as he met Kara outside of the movie theater.

"Hi," she said back. They both laughed a little, then went into the theater. Both of them loosened up as they went inside, trying to not show that they were secretly terrified. Kara was almost instantly distracted. "Ohhh! Let's get slushies!" Kara said pointing to a slushie machine.

"Totally!" Barry agreed. Their conversation became more natural as the night proceeded. They laughed and got to know each other well. After the movie ended they decided to draw out the night a little longer. They stopped by the ice cream shop and walked down the street together.

"Look at that!" She pointed at the TV showing the Flash saving people from the burning building from earlier. "Man, the Flash is a real hero isn't he," Kara said. Barry smiled. Kara didn't realize how much Barry was touched by this comment. It made him love her, even more, knowing that she liked both sides of Barry Allen

"He really is," he replied. He grabbed Kara's hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He wished so much he could tell Kara he was the Flash right then. They hardly knew each other, but he trusted her. Kara felt the same. She wanted to tell Barry about her powers, about who she really was. It was hard but to feel like she was lying to everyone she loved every day. Barry felt the same way. After about an hour of talking, it was time for the night to end. They stared into each other's eyes longingly and slowly their mouths getting closer and closer until they kissed a great beautiful kiss. Kara's heart fluttered as they pulled apart.

Everything felt right somehow. Kara and Barry felt warm and happy. Both had a feeling they would be seeing more of each other. Both would be right.

…

"See ya later Tommy!" Oliver hollered out of his car window and Tommy jogged up the steps to his house.

"Thanks for the ride," he said back giving a short wave. Oliver sped off into the night, off to do God knows what. He had some Arrow business to attend to, of course, Tommy didn't know that. Tommy looked at his phone. 2:47. It was a Friday night, but even this was late for him. Usually, his father didn't care what he did, or when he came home, but Tommy still resolved to enter quietly. He opened the door to find his father sitting in a chair facing the door. Tommy let out a startled gasp.

"Where have you been?" Malcolm Merlyn said in a calm but stern voice. Annoyance filled Tommy's veins.

"Oh, so you care about what I do now?" Tommy said, his tone full of sarcasm. Malcolm was not amused. He stood up and repeated himself.

"Where have you been?" he said it slowly, over-enunciating every word. Tommy wasn't hiding his anger well.

"I told you I was with Oliver," Tommy said trying to walk away and not make eye contact.

"Look at me," Malcolm said grabbing his son's shoulder. "Don't be stupid, Tommy," he scolded. Tommy didn't really know what his father was talking about, and he didn't really care. He began to march up the staircase to his room, but his father called after him. "No matter what you think, I care about you Tommy," he said. Tommy found this hard to believe. Ever since his mother died, Malcolm hadn't shown one ounce of love toward Tommy. He bit his lip, fighting every urge to lash out at his father. Tommy just walked up the stairs to his room, not looking back.

Tommy slumped down onto his bed. He was tired. He was also mad. He was mad at his dad, but also himself. He had spent all night with Oliver. Every time he looked at Oliver it only became more clear to him. He loved him. He loved Oliver Queen. His best friend since before either could walk. Tommy hated himself for it. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He knew Oliver didn't feel the same way. He couldn't. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling, fighting all of the anger and confusion and sadness he felt. He hated his emotions. Tommy thought these feelings were only a hindrance on his and Oliver's friendship. But the more he tried to fight them, the more they rooted themselves inside of him until he could no longer deny it. Gosh, what would his father think? He wasn't sure. And he wasn't ready to find out. He was the last person Tommy was ready to tell. He wrestled with his emotions until he had no energy left. Tommy rolled over, still fully clothed, and fell asleep. He was exhausted.

…

Oliver woke up on Saturday morning sore. He had just taken on some fairly low-level street thugs the night before. They were trying to sell a highly addictive drug called Vertigo. It was nothing that the Arrow couldn't handle. Still, his legs ached. He then brought his attention to his hand. It was slightly bruised. It didn't bother him but had an ugly purplish color over two of his fingers. It was the kind of injury that drew attention. Oliver walked down to grab some breakfast and saw his mother and sister already down in the kitchen. "Hey, Ollie!" Thea said cheerfully.

"Morning Thea," Oliver responded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning' Mom," he added smiling at his mother.

"Good Morning Oliver," she said kindly. Oliver went to pour himself some cereal when his mother noticed his bruised hand. "My God Oliver! What happened there?" she said grabbing his hand carefully in her own. Oliver had an excuse at the ready.

"I whacked it on a door last night!" he laughed. "Tommy and I were being pretty stupid. Don't worry it doesn't hurt at all," he sold it perfectly. But it pained him to lie. To his sister and to his mother. And even to his close friends like Tommy and Laurel. But he knew it had to be done. He had to keep his daylife and nightlife as separate as possible. And that included not telling anyone who he was. It was a risk to himself and to anyone he let know who he really was. That's what he told himself every time he told a lie. It only made it a little easier.


	6. Season Opener

CHAPTER 6

"So Iris is going because Wally and Eddie are both playing, so I thought I'd come too. Wanna join me?" Barry said to Cisco as he stood by his computer in ethical hacking club.

"Honestly?" Cisco replied. "No," he went back to typing.

"Oh c'mon Cisco! It'll be fun!" Barry begged. Cisco titled his head.

"Will it? I mean I don't really care for high school basketball" Cisco said somewhat sarcastically. Barry tried to smile really big back at Cisco to convince him to come. "Won't it be weird with Iris, aren't you know… " he leaned over and whispered "In love with her," Barry smiled.

"Not anymore!" Barry said happily. Cisco looked at him confused. "It's like the feelings are," he snapped his fingers "gone!" Barry explained. "Ever since my date with Kara, I just can only think of one girl," Barry said.

"Good for you man," Cisco said smiling at his friend. "Still not going though," Barry groaned.

"Oh C'mon!" Barry said. But just then he knew exactly what to say. "Iris said her friend Sara Lance is going," he said with the utmost confidence.

"So..." said Cisco

"I also know for a fact, that Nyssa al' Ghul will be coming with Sara," Barry smiled. Cisco looked back at him doubtingly.

"You're sure?" he said.

"Positive," Barry replied. Cisco stared at Barry for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go." Barry pumped his fist. "But not for you Allen!" he added pointing his finger at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Winn asked.

"First basketball game of the season is tomorrow, are you guys coming?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah! Wally and Jax are basically some of my closest friends so I told them I'd be there," Winn said. "How about you Felicity?" Winn added.

"I guess I'll go if everyone else is," Felicity said optimistically. Just then she saw that Kara had walked in. "Are you coming to the game Kara?"

"Of course!" Kara said

"Great! I can't wait to see you there!" Barry said now genuinely excited to go. Barry was still so happy from their date. He has a girlfriend that is super hot and loves him and the Flash, it's really a dream come true for him.

Oliver approached the door to the computer lab but stopped himself. He listened to the friend's talk and looked down at the flash drive he needed to be analyzed. The truth was he could probably do it himself in his hideout. But lately, he had been looking for excuses to visit Felicity at ethical hacking club. He contemplated entering. But ultimately he didn't feel like lying to Felicity today so he turned and left.

…

"Really?" Tommy said. "You want to go?" he looked confused.

"I already told Sara I could give her and her friend I ride so I'll probably be there," Laurel said.

"Plus James is on the basketball team, don't you want to support our fellow baseball teammate?" Oliver said to Tommy.

"No, I'd love to go! I just didn't think you would," Tommy said. "You know, because of John Diggle. He's the coach now," Tommy added. Oliver and John's relationship was complicated. But in the simplest way, they were completely different. Oliver had been in his sophomore year when he met John and they clashed often even though they were two years apart. Everything Oliver did, fooling around, not working hard, expecting everything to be handed to him, went against what John stood for. In sports, John worked hard while Oliver relied on pure talent. John was going to West Point Army Academy, while all the school's Oliver had applied to were known to be party schools. They were fundamentally different, which lead to a hatred between the two. Oliver had a hunch he and John would get along much better if he could act like his new self, like the Arrow. But that wasn't even up for debate.

"I'm sure I'll be fine!" Oliver said.

"Alright, I'll totally go with you then!" Tommy agreed. Yes, Oliver wanted to go support his baseball teammate. But had also overheard Felicity was going. And he wouldn't miss an opportunity to see her. But not because he liked her, he told himself again and again. It was because… well, he wasn't sure. He just wanted to see here. Whenever he was near her, a feeling of pureness went throughout his body that made him forget all the horrible things he had done.

…

The game was starting in ten minutes. The entire basketball team sat in the locker room. "Ready Snart?" Wally asked.

"More than you'll ever be West," Snart said defensively. He was still a little disgusted he was actually wearing his school's colors. He looked down at the red-lettered 'Ridgeside' across his chest and the soaring hawk sewed on below it. Snart scowled, he truly hated this school.

"Okay then…" Wally replied. "What about you Jax? You ready to go?" Wally said a little more enthusiastically.

"Absolutely," Jax was smiling. They were ready to break the losing streak their school had maintained since Diggle left the team two years ago. Dig was back as a coach and they were more ready than ever.

"Listen up guys," Dig said to the whole locker room. "We've been practicing hard for today. I know we can win. Olsen, I want you to get every rebound. Snart, show the other team what you do in practice and we'll do great. Wally and Jax make your layups. Thawne show off those smooth moves. And everyone on the bench, do well too. Smallville doesn't stand a chance. Now let's go show them who's boss!" The team was ready to go. As they opened the doors to the court they were met with thunderous cheers.

"Wow," Wally said. "There are A LOT of people here…" You would think that NBA all-stars were playing by the look of the crowd. Wally could hardly spot his friends in the stands because the court was so packed with hopeful people who thought John Diggle could bring Basketball back again. This intimidated him. They had such a huge court because the school made so much money off of people from all-around coming to see John Diggle play when he went here, and it looked like every seat was filled.

The game started as James won the tip and Snart got it and slowly dribbled up the court, he saw an open spot in the defense that he could dribble through but then Snart spotted a wide open Eddie who hit a three. The game continued as it stayed close. Smallville made a layup as the clock ticked down at the end of the first half tying the game. Snart took the ball up the court. The crowd was yelling out as the clock winded down. "Five, four, three…" Snart shot from the half court line. "Two, one.." Swish. Snart's shot went in. The crowd erupted into a roar as this amazing shot added yet another three-pointer to Leonard Snart's already amazing stats.

"Alright gentlemen that was a great first half, keep doing what you're doing," Diggle says calmly. The locker room was silent because everyone was just so focused. "We need to bring up the intensity level and keep grinding out there," Diggle said. "Count us out James,"

"Hawks on three! One, two, three…" James counted out.

"HAWKS!" the whole team cheered.

They come out for the second half fired up and ready to win. Slowly they began to pull away from Smallville. By the end of the game, they had won by a landslide. As the final buzzer sounded, the crowd exploded. It was their team's first win in two years.

"Yes!" Jax exclaimed as he went over to high five his teammates. After the short team meeting, Wally and Jax went to find their friends and family. It was kind of a blur for Wally, full of lots of congratulations from his friends, and his sister's friends, strangers, and teachers. Finally, he made his way to the parking lot with his dad. Joe had his arm around his son, with a look of pure pride on his face. Wally still couldn't believe how well his team played. He saw Snart already changed out of his uniform, sitting in Mick's truck. Wally could have sworn he saw Snart smile, like an actual, genuine smile. This was a function he wasn't aware Snart could perform. Wally didn't mention anything though, he was probably just imagining it...


	7. A Card Game

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews it's super helpful!**

CHAPTER 7

The basketball season moved along right with the school year. And the Ridgeside Redhawks finally had the team they had been waiting for. Even when John Diggle was playing, Ridgeside lost a couple of games in the season. And they never even got to the finals of the district championships. After only the third game, and third win, of this year people were saying that this team was championship bound. Of course, some people said it was just dumb luck. As the season progressed the team bonded. Of course with an exception of one player. Every time the team would hang out after a game or practice, Snart would stay back. "I'll pass," he would say.

Iris would sit in the stands with her friends Lucy Lane and Sara Lance every day during practice. Usually, Snart hardly noticed them. He would come to school, practice, then get out of there as fast as possible, talking to as few people in the process. He happened to look up at them during a water break once. Sara Lance noticed him and smiled at him. Snart looked away. 'That was odd,' he thought to himself. Later that day he looked up in the stands again, and again Sara smiled at him. This time he gave her a nod showing that he saw her. 'Why is she smiling at me?' he thought. He was used to everyone treating him like what he was. A criminal. He was fine with it, he liked it actually. A certain amount of fear surrounded his name, kids won't look at him in the eye in the halls, it was peaceful, nobody bothered him. But Sara didn't really seem to care. It annoyed him at first, but then he rather liked it. She would smile at him and he would give her a smirk back, not an actual smile just a smirk.

…

"Dammit Mick," Snart muttered under his breath. He was expecting a ride home. He was standing outside of the gym looking into the parking lot, where Mick's truck should be. He checked his phone, but just like the last fifty times he checked, Mick still hadn't texted him. It was cold enough that you could see your breath, but Snart didn't mind the cold. But he did mind being stuck at school when he could be anywhere else. "Great stuck at the worst place in the world," Snart said to himself, slumping onto a bench.

"Waiting for a ride?" a voice said from behind him. He rose his fists slightly, his instincts told him to be ready to fight. But he turned around only to find Sara exiting the gym.

"Oh, hi," Snart said plainly lowering his fists. "Yeah, what about you?" he answered, she walked toward him.

"Same," she said. "Mind if I sit?" she didn't seem to be afraid of Snart at all, it was off-putting.

"Go ahead," Snart said gesturing beside him. 'Great now I'm going to have to actually talk to her,' Snart thought to himself. But he had an idea and pulled something out of his back pocket. "Care to play?" he asked, revealing a deck of cards. Sara smiled.

"Love to," she responded. Snart dealt out the deck and they played for roughly fifteen minutes until Sara's sister Laurel arrived.

"Sara," she called from the car. Laurel then saw her sitting next to Snart. "Let's go," she said a little more sternly. Sara waved goodbye then hopped into the car. Snart was alone again, he walked home. He figured Mick wasn't coming.

…

"New seats," Professor Stein announced to his Physics class. It mostly consisted of seniors although there was one particularly bright junior in the class. Felicity Smoak. As the entire class rose from their seats, shuffled around the room, and sat back down, Felicity found herself next to Oliver Queen. She internally groaned. 'Looks like I'll be doing all the labs single-handedly,' she thought as Oliver gave her a smile.

Oliver was absolutely thrilled. He tried not to show it. He tried to mask his emotions. A chance to interact with Felicity, not just Arrow business, without having to lie to her, without having to keep up the arrogant idiot character he was forced to behave like. He noticed the clear frown on her face. He couldn't really blame her. He wouldn't want to be partners with the Oliver Queen she knew either. He still wasn't sure why what she thought of him, matter so much to him.

He could tell that Felicity saw through him. Most people treated him a certain way because he was rich or popular or handsome. So Oliver acted like most other rich, popular, and handsome people in public. To keep up appearances, so people wouldn't ask questions. But Felicity wasn't distracted by his fame or money, or even his looks. She treated him like he was a jerk because honestly, that's what he was. He was impressed by her. By her smarts and her will and how she held Oliver accountable in a way. She didn't give him a free pass to act like a jerk. And it was rather refreshing. As he made a mental list of all of the great qualities his new lab partner possessed he thought 'Plus she's pretty cute,'. He went as white as ghost at his thought. This is the first time he realized how he felt. Did he like her? Did he really like her? Feelings were something even the Green Arrow couldn't see coming.

…

"Hey Snart," Laurel walked into the parking lot. Snart was leaning against Mick's truck. It was lunch. Mick perked up and approached Laurel in an attempt to sort of scare her off. But she was determined.

"Whaddya want?" Snart asked unamused at Laurel's confidence. She gave him a fake smile. She was filled with entitlement.

"What I want, Snart is for you to stay away from my sister," She said.

"Hate to break it to ya lady, but you don't tell my friends what to do," Mick replied.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Sara," Laurel said walking away, looking proud of herself.

"Mmmm...I don't like her," Mick said.

"She's being protective of her little sister, I suppose I understand," Snart said, thinking of Lisa. "But It doesn't mean I have to listen to her," Snart smirked at Mick.

…

Oliver was a little off. He couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Felicity. He looked at her in a whole new light. He was studying after school with Tommy in the library, but he wasn't talking. He was just sitting there, thinking. Specifically about Felicity. Tommy instantly noticed something was up. "What's wrong Ollie?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh… nothing, where were we?" Oliver said. Tommy smiled, it was clear his friend's head was somewhere else.

"C'mon man, you can tell me," Tommy said. Oliver's mind was racing. He could tell Tommy about this right? It wasn't compromising anything. Plus Tommy was his best friend, and right now he really needed someone to talk to. He knew Tommy wouldn't tell anyone, he knew Tommy could be trusted. "Oliver?" Tommy asked again, a little concerned. Oliver hesitated then spoke.

"It's..." he paused. "I..." he couldn't seem to form words. "Her," he pointed to Felicity she was walking by outside with her friend Barry. "I can't get my mind of this girl, she's just so beautiful and so amazing and when I see her I feel good and when I don't see her my life just feels wrong," Oliver said. This made Tommy so saddened as he just now realized Oliver would never be with him, ever.

"I see…" Tommy said. He took a deep breath and smiled at Oliver. "You're Oliver freaking Queen," Tommy said. "You can have anyone you want! Hell, I'd date you!" Oliver laughed. He didn't realize Tommy wasn't joking. But Tommy laughed too, helplessly. He always knew he and Oliver could never be. And Oliver going after some girl was old news for Tommy, but still, it felt painful.

"Thanks, man," Oliver put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy valued Oliver and his friendship above everything. And no matter how much it hurt him to see Oliver thinking about girls, he was still happy to be Oliver's friend and to see Oliver be happy.

…

Snart noticed something in the next few days. Laurel would pick up Sara directly after practice. Like she didn't trust Snart to keep his distance. This annoyed him a lot. He needed a window, just a few minutes, to talk to Sara. So he got to work. He had a skill for working out timing, he used to have to help out his father with heists. So he figured out the timing perfectly. "I'm going to need a favor Mick," Snart said before his practice. "And considering you left me here while you went off drinking the other night I would say you owe me one," He added.

"Fine, what do you need?" Mick asked. Snart grinned.

"You're not going to like it," Snart said.

"What…" Mick looked suspiciously at Snart.

"I need you to talk to Laurel Lance," Snart said. Mick groaned. But he knew he owed Snart and didn't really have a choice. Snart had it all planned out. All Mick had to do was cut her off as she entered the gym exactly three minutes before practice ends and distract her from entering for five minutes. Giving Snart just enough time to talk to Sara. So he did just that.

"Hey, Lady!" Mick shouted at Laurel as he cut her off from entering the gym.

"What?" She said in a judgemental tone.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"My problem?" She tried to push past Mick.

"Your problem with Snart," he clarified blocking Laurel from moving past him. She stopped eager at a chance to defend herself.

"My problem with you and Snart is that you're criminals. And I'm guessing not very good guys. You're just the kind of people who I don't want anywhere my sister! Now I think that's a pretty good reason to have a problem with you," She said folding her arms.

"Now listen," Mick said "You don't know anything about us. You look down on us because we're bad people while you hang out with d-bags like Oliver Queen? The only difference between your friends and mine is that yours have money. Now just because your hot Laurel Lance, doesn't give you the right to boss us around as you please," He said. Now he had gotten Laurel angry, which was exactly his goal. Laurel was steaming, but a little part of her knew he was right.

Meanwhile, Snart ran up to Sara after practice. "Sara, Are you coming to our game tomorrow? We are playing Chino Hills,"

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it," Sara said back.

"Great, see you in the stands" Snart looked down at his watch, his time was up. "See ya around," He said jogging away. He went out to find Laurel yelling at Mick. "Let's go, Mick," he interrupted. Then he looked over. "Laurel," he said snidely. As Laurel gave him a judgemental look."Well done," Snart said to Mick once they were out of sight. Mick's words hit Laurel hard. And she could get what he said out of her mind.


	8. The Championships

**Sorry for the long hiatus! Hope you guys like this chapter! Please, PLEASE, leave reviews! They are crazy helpful.**

CHAPTER 8

As the basketball season progressed, something strange happened. They kept winning. It was almost insane how good they were doing. They hadn't lost a single game. They had won their league with ease and had moved on into the district championships tournament. Everyone treated these players like celebrities, which Snart detested. The tournament was harder, but they still managed to win their games. A decisive win against Opal City lead the Hawks into the championship game. Where their opponent would be none other than the Keystone High Killer Crows. The team Wally would have played for, the team many of his old teammates did. The Championship was on Friday, that left four days of practice before the big game. "Take five!" Dig said as the sweaty basketball players jogged to the bench. They gulped down water and recuperated for more practice.

"So Snart," James said, still panting. "I saw you talking to Sara the other day," he smiled. Snart looked slightly flustered.

"Yup," Snart said simply taking another drink of water.

"Good for you man, I'm surprised Laurel hasn't threatened you yet," James said laughing a little.

"Who says she hasn't?" Snart smirked. James laughed and patted him on the back. Wally frowned slightly. He had developed what amounted to be a small schoolboy crush on Sara. But what could he do? He convinced himself that he still may have a chance with her, although he didn't plan on making a move anytime soon.

"Alright, back on the court!" Dig called. They continued their practice.

It felt like a long week for the team. It was hard for them to focus on anything but the fast approaching championship game. Half the school would be there at least and countless others as well. They would be playing at the Army College stadium up the road. A huge court that would be packed with excited people ready to see an exciting game. It was easy to see how Professor Wells' science test could seem unimportant. The Practices on Tuesday and Wednesday were just as draining as Monday's. But on Thursday, Dig let the team off easy in order to rest up for the big game. He wanted to win this just as bad as everyone else, maybe even more.

Wally was nervous to play Keystone. He was nervous to face the life he had left behind. Wally had loved it in Keystone, but he had fallen in with some rough people. Even in middle school, Wally tagged along with people who would drag race, and get into all sorts of trouble. He was a little afraid to see them after leaving. Some of these people were nice at heart, and Wally knew he shouldn't be afraid. But some took loyalty a little too seriously leaving Wally concerned.

...

It was Friday just mere hours before the game. Ridgemont had just arrived at the stadium. "Woah," Jax muttered to himself as they walked into the locker room. They got dressed and ready to go.

"Let's warm up guys!" Dig said clapping his hands. The energy was high. Everyone was ready to show Keystone what they were all about. They were ready to win. Their warmups were tight. Everyone was focused and not making mistakes. They looked professional. When they went back into the locker room they were pumped up.

"Hey, Wally! Go grab some athletic tape from down the hall!" James said. Wally nodded and left the locker room. He took a second to admire the facility he got to play in. When he turned the corner, however, he was met with an obstacle he was hoping not to face. His eyes went big.

"West," said a tall kid wearing a Keystone uniform. It was Alex Petrov, one of the scariest people Wally knew. He had four older kids standing behind him dressed in street clothes. Wally's heart was beating out of his chest. "Looks like someone needs to be taught some loyalty, huh guys," Alex said, the people behind him laughed and nodded.

"Look Alex…" Wally tried to reason but Alex seemed to be determined. As Alex walked closer, Wally tried to back up. He turned to run but someone was behind him. "Alex please," Wally was scared for his life. Alex punched him clean across the face. Wally fell. Alex pulled him back up and punched him in the gut. Wally hit the floor again. Alex's gang closed in and began to put a beating on Wally. They kicked him on the ground. Wally's vision was blurry, but he saw them grab a pipe or a crowbar maybe. He feared genuinely for his life. Just then he heard a voice from around the corner.

"Hey Wally, what's taking so long?" James walked around the corner to see Alex ready to break Wally's ribs with a crowbar. "HEY!" James yelled. Alex and his friends ran away. "Oh my gosh Wally! Are you okay?" James ran to Wally's side and helped him up.

"Yeah," Wally winced "I'm good, I can play," They walked back to the locker room. Everyone gasped as Wally walked in. "I'm okay, I'm okay!" He said. It looked like just some bruises on his face. He could walk fine. Eddie brought some ice to Wally as he explained what had happened. It only made the team want to win more.

…

As the team ran out of the Locker Room they were met with chants and cheers. They huddled up.

"We know we can win, we know we can beat this team," Dig said. "We need to go in there strong, playing our best. We need to show those Keystone kids who beat up Wally, who's really boss!" He added. "Now let's go play like we have all year! Wally lead us out!" Wally stepped of the middle of the circle.

"Hawks on three, Hawks on three!" Wally yelled. "One. two, three..."

"HAWKS!" The whole team shouted and the stands roared. Wally's black eye was getting looks, but he couldn't feel a thing. All he felt was adrenaline, and the desire to cross up Alex Petrov. James lined up for the jump ball. The game was about to begin. James couldn't believe the size of the opposing center, he looked big, strong, and athletic.

The huge center won the tip and immediately after ran to the hoop and caught an unbelievable alley-oop dunk that made everyone on Ridgemont pause and admires this stunning play. Then, James inbounded the ball to Snart who dribbled up the court only to pass it to Wally in the corner. Wally did a hard jab step that got Petrov leaning so Wally dribbled up the baseline and finished with a smooth finger roll layup. The game seemed well matched, Keystone ran plays to get Petrov open while Ridgemont made consistent baskets in the paint with a variety of players. In the closing moments of the first half Keystone had the ball but the game was tied. Petrov got the ball and used a nice move to get by Eddie and then Wally committed a hard foul on Alex giving him 2 free throws. But after Wally fouled Alex, there was a little pushing contest between them that the referees had to break up. After this Petrov made the 2 free throws with ease. The crowd was counting down the seconds left in the half when Snart banked a shot from a few feet behind half court. This was not a rare thing for Snart as he just had a knack for shooting the basketball. After Snart made the shot Wally ran up to a small group of Keystone players and said "You're going to have to try a little harder to take me out of the game," he ran back to his team and gave some high fives. Keystone's center started to move at Wally, but Petrov signaled for him to stand down.

The Hawks went into the locker room feeling good. Momentum was on their side. Confidence was on their side. Wally could feel his heart beating. This game was within grasp. Dig walked to the front of the team. "We're doing great out there," he paused looking at the determined faces of his team. "We're up by one," he paused again. The team was waiting on his every word. "Now usually I would tell you to keep doing what you're doing and to not get cocky," Dig said. "But today I want you guys to push even harder. Not to just beat them out there, but embarrass them. They are going to be frustrated, and start to make mistakes. And we are going to take advantage of every mistake they make. Now let's go dominate!" The team cheered and put their hand in.

"One, two, three, DOMINATE!" the team said in unison. They charged out of the locker room onto the court. Jax and Eddie ran along the sideline gesturing for the crowd to cheer. The Killer Crows ran out. They looked tired. Wally was ready to make them regret every choice they had ever made.

Wally takes over the third quarter, as he scores on a variety of post moves. Then after coming off a hard pick, Ridgemont got the matchup they wanted. Petrov vs. West. Wally hits Petrov with a hesitation move, giving him a contested layup which he misses. This gives Keystone the momentum they needed. Petrov carries Keystone by clamping up on defense and showing off his shot on offense, but it was a whole different story when the fourth quarter came around. Keystone was leading by four going into the final quarter. Everyone knew that when the fourth quarter came around, Snart was at his best. Sure, he played just as strong as the rest of his team throughout the game. But when they entered the fourth quarter, Snart came out to win. Snart sprinted up the court to start the quarter. But then stops on a dime and does a pullback dribble that broke his defender's ankles. Then Snart throws a hard pass to the slashing James who finishes with the hard alley-oop dunk. Petrov embarrassed by the lacking skill of his teammates, then hits a three. Snart eagerly matches with a three of his own. The game stayed close. Jax wasn't having his best game, but delivered with a clutch steal and throws a long pass to Eddie down the court who finishes with a reverse layin. Eddie and Jax high-fived as they felt the momentum begin to shift. The game stayed tied with only thirty seconds remaining. Keystone's biggest player was handling the ball when Jax made another amazing steal. He passed the ball to Eddie who was once again open down the court. But Eddie got the ball stolen quickly by Petrov and Petrov had an open lane to the winning basket. However, Eddie didn't dwell on his error and hustled down to make an athletic chase down block, sending the game into overtime.

As the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of overtime Keystone won the jump ball. But the Hawks defense was unbreakable and Keystone couldn't score. Unfortunately, Keystone's defense was also at the top of their game. Both team's shooters were tired and the quarter remained scoreless until the final seconds. On the verge of entering a double overtime, Ridgemont called a timeout. As Diggle rallied the spirits of his team, they began to formulate the perfect play. "Eddie, Jax, You guys are setting screens. Snart, you're going over them. Wally feed the ball to Snart at the top of the key. And James fake a call for the ball in the post," Diggle paused. "I'm so proud of you boys, and win or lose, I will always be proud of you," he said. "Now let's go win a championship!" The Hawks put their hands in one last time.

The referee blew his whistle and they began to execute their perfect play. Wally feed the ball perfectly to Snart, and Snart went to shoot. He splashed the three right in Petrov's face. The buzzer sounded just after the entire crowd heard the swoosh of the net. The crowd burst into a thunderous applause! Everyone charged Snart and wrapped him up in a hug. The Hawks had won!


	9. The After Party

CHAPTER 9

Nobody on the Hawks could stop smiling. Even Snart was wearing a grin across his face. The officials managed to contain all the eager friends and fans that had run down to the court enough that they could award the first and second place medals. Soon after the short ceremony, the floodgates were opened and at least a hundred fans rushed the court screaming with excitement. Wally glanced around eagerly as he saw Lisa Snart giving her older brother a hug, and his other teammates being embraced by their loved ones. Just then Joe walked up and wrapped him tight, whispering "I'm so proud of you son". But before they could enjoy the moment, Petrov pushed through the crowd followed by his teammates and a number of other Keystone kids. He isolated Wally, and the crowd shifted separated Joe from his son.

"You are going to PAY, West!" He yelled. "Do you understand that bro?" he cracked his knuckles and shook out his shoulder. And just as Petrov put his fists up, ready to fight, James grabbed his arm.

"I would think again if I were you," James said with a grin. The whole team with the addition of a few other Ridgemont fans surrounded Petrov's guys.

"You mad, bruh?" Wally said. Petrov just scowled and jerked his arm from James. They all walked away.

"Thanks, guys," Wally said genuinely.

"No problem, Wally! We've got your back," Eddie said placing a hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally smiled meekly. Just then HR walked into their group.

"You guys were amazing!" he said. "I have a space cleared out at STAR labs, ready for a celebration. If you guys would like, of course."

"Wow! Thanks, Mr. Randolph!" Eddie said speaking for the whole team.

"Invite as many people as you like, there is plenty of room." HR added as he walked away. The word about the party spread quickly throughout all the students there. It was going to be massive. Jax and Wally then ran up to Snart, who was now standing next to Mick and Lisa. Mick was shaking Snart's shoulders as Snart continued to try to hide the smile on his face.

"Hey, Snart!" Jax said as he and Wally stopped in front of him. "You coming to the party? It's going to be awesome!" Snart quickly began to respond.

"I'll pa-" he was halfway through his usual retort when Mick punched him in the arm. Snart glared at him and let out a sigh. "Fine," he agreed. Slowly the stadium emptied out as all the Ridgemont fans headed over to STAR labs. Mick and Snart were heading out with Lisa trailing behind them. "We'll drop her off at a friend's house first," Snart said gesturing to Lisa.

"Why?" Mick asked.

"There's no way she's coming to this party,"

"Excuse me? Are you Leonard Snart?" an adult in a nice blazer walked up to him. He had a clipboard tucked under his arm. Snart looked at him bitterly.

"Who's asking?" he replied.

"I am Steven Lewis and I represent Starling City University. I saw you on the court today and I wondered if you would be interested in coming to play for us in the future possibly?" Lewis extended his hand and Snart, hesitantly, shook it.

"Sure," Snart said a little unsure of what was going on. The scout and Snart exchanged information.

"See you around Leonard!" Lewis waved kindly as he walked away.

"Oh my God," Snart muttered.

"Man… you could go to college," Mick was in awe as well. They were approached by two other scouts just on their way out. This was not something Snart had accounted for.

…

At STAR Labs, the party was hopping. Loud music was playing, lights were flashing. And practically the entire school was in attendance. Oliver was sitting at a table with Tommy and Laurel. "You're not worried about Diggle being here?" Tommy said gesturing to Diggle who was sitting next to some adults at the table across the room.

"Nah, man," Oliver's attention was elsewhere. Felicity was dancing somewhat clumsily with a handful of her friends. She was stunning to him. Tommy frowned a little. He had never seen his friends so infatuated with a girl. He was happy for him, but it stung nonetheless. Laurel stood up.

"I'm going to go stand by Sara. I'm afraid Snart will get a little too full of himself and try to make a move on her," She walked away.

"What is her deal?" Tommy said. Even her friends thought this was way overboard.

"I don't know man," Oliver agreed, still not taking his eyes off Felicity.

…

"Hmm," Snart said, crossing his arms. He and Mick were leaned up against a wall in the back corner of the room.

"What?" Mick asked. Snart gestured to Laurel standing close to Sara and glancing back at the two of them.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Snart said. He didn't appear to be too broken up, but he never wore his emotions on his sleeve. Laurel was right. Snart was hoping the hustle and bustle of the party would give him an opportunity to talk to Sara, even if it was only for a moment or two. But Laurel had made it her personal mission to not allow that to happen.

…

"Hey, Iris!" Eddie said as Iris walked up to him.

"Eddie you were absolutely amazing today!" Iris walked up and gave Eddie a big hug.

"Ohh," Eddie was caught a little off guard. But he knew if he played his cards right then Iris would be his girlfriend by the end of the night. Then their relationship could move past flirting to something more. "Hey, Iris? Would you like to dance?" Eddie asked

"Of course!" Iris grabbed Eddie's hand as they ran to the dance floor.

...

"Hey guys, this is Anna, my girlfriend." Ray introduced this tall Curly brown-haired woman to his friends. Her eyes were like little planets and her smile glowed like the halo of an angel.

"Hi Anna," everyone said in unison. Jesse frowned a little at the sight of this tall beautiful women at Ray's side. It was almost laughable how she once believed that Ray and she could be together. She was absolutely nothing compared to Anna. She was just a little baby girl next to a supermodel.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Jesse said excusing herself from the group. Wally noticed Jesse strange behavior and went after her.

"Hey," he said jogging to catch up to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Jesse said.

"Oh cmon I know better than that. What's going on? What's wrong?" Wally nagged, playfully nudging her shoulder. They both sat down on a step.

"Fine… why not?" Jesse paused. "I just, I dunno. I kind of like Ray." Wally nodded his head. "Whatever, I hardly know him. He has a girlfriend. He's like three years older than me. It wasn't in the cards."

"No, I get it," Wally responded. "Still sucks though. Even if it's just a little crush. It still sucks to know it can't happen. I can attest to that." he laughed a little.

"Oh, really? Do tell." Jesse said. Wally felt comfortable with Jesse so he went ahead.

"Well I think I had a crush on Sara, she's really good friends with Iris and she was always so nice to me. But I think Snart may like her, and he's my teammate. So I know it won't happen," he said nodding.

"Really? Snart and Sara? I didn't know about that…" Jesse said.

"Well we see how that goes, apparently Laurel is NOT for it," Wally added.

…

"Let's get out of here Mick," Snart was tired of watching everyone have fun from a distance, and didn't really want to come to this party in the first place. Just then a slow song began to play.

"Nope," Mick said.

"What? Why?" Snart said, upset that Mick wouldn't listen to him.

"You owe me big time for what I'm about to do, Snart," Mick walked off, leaving Snart confused. Mick walked up to Laurel. "Hey, Wanna dance?" Mick extended his hand to Laurel. She was clearly caught very off guard.

"Um, sure," She said tucking her hair behind her ear, as Mick lead her to the dance floor. Snart's eyes went wide as he saw Laurel being ushered away. He approached Sara who was sitting at a table with a few friends. Snart smirked and offered his hand to Sara.

"Shall we?" She smiled at his offer and took his hand. Snart kept his cool with ease as he escorted Sara to the dance floor.

…

When Oliver heard the beginning of the slow song he instantly turned to Tommy. "I'm going to ask her to dance," he said.

"Go for it man," Tommy said patting Oliver on the shoulder. Oliver smiled and walked over to her. Oliver was way more nervous than he usually was. He never got turned down and never had trouble talking to girls. But Felicity was different.

"Felicity," Oliver paused. "Um, would you care to dance with me?" he said humbly with a small smile. Felicity looked up at Oliver with pity.

"Look Oliver…" Oliver felt his heart drop from his chest. "You're not really my type. It's just…" Felicity couldn't figure out how to put it nicely. "I'm sorry," she cringed feeling bad.

Felicity couldn't believe that she just rejected this man whose body is like a GOD, but she thought he was a selfish idiot, to her he was a selfish idiot. She didn't know the real Oliver Queen. And if all went to plan, she never would. That made Oliver sad. He just wanted to be himself but was trapped in this Playboy shell. He walked back to Tommy who happily comforted his friend.

…

"Did you see that?" Cisco walked up to Barry. "Felicity just turned down OLIVER QUEEN," Barry looked at Cisco in disbelief. But before Barry could respond Kara ran up.

"Cisco, Winn is looking for you again. Oh hi, Barry!" Kara smiled at Barry.

"Hi," Barry said smiling back. Barry's life felt warm. He just talked to the hottest girl ever.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Winn," Cisco said, walking away.

"Umm…" Barry felt so scared to talk to someone who is just so, amazing "Would you like to dance, Kara?" Barry finally asked.

"I would love to," Kara said. The two of them walked to the dance floor. Barry his hand on Kara's waist and grabbed her other hand. They began to dance slowly. Kara smiled at Barry. He looked particularly good-looking tonight.

"This is a lot of fun," Barry said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we won!" Kara replied.

"Well yeah, but I'm more excited I get to hang out with you," Barry blushed and looked away. But Kara smiled.

"Me too," she responded. Barry grinned back at her. She was dazzling the room and Barry felt lucky to be dancing with this beautiful lady. These feelings were something even the Flash couldn't outrun.

…

After the first slow song, the entire night changed. People began to couple up left and right.

Snart and Sara were sitting at a table that was off in a dark corner when something caught Snart's eye. Lisa. Although Snart was positive he left her with a friend, there she was. Not only that but he happened to spot her just as she grabbed Cisco around the collar and kissed him passionately. Her lips forcing up against Cisco's, making this kiss almost painful. Snart kept his cool, as he always does, and stood up slowly. "Sorry, gotta go," he said. He began to walk through the crowd. "Mick, let's go," he muttered as he walked passed Mick who was regretfully making out with Laurel. Mick instantly rose up and followed Snart. Snart pushed his way up to Lisa. "Lisa," Snart said calmly. Lisa let go of Cisco. Cisco's eyes went wide.

"I'm gonna…" Cisco pointed towards his friends and then excused himself from the little gathering. Snart didn't say anything he just looked at Lisa.

"Having fun are we?" Snart said with what appeared to be a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, you're not Dad, Lenny," she responded.

"Oh, I know," Snart said. He didn't look disappointed or mad.

"I'm going find that kid," Mick said as he left to go find Cisco. After a few more seconds of silence, Snart spoke.

"We should probably go stop him from doing whatever he's going to do to that kid," Snart and Lisa pushed through the crowd to find Mick. He had Cisco up against a wall with one hand around his neck and one hand in a fist. "Mick," Snart said. "Mick!" he said again. Mick glanced over and dropped Cisco.

"Let's get out of here," Mick mumbled.

"Agreed," Snart said. But Lisa looked at him. "You can stay," Snart said. Lisa smiled. As they escorted themselves out of STAR labs, something shiny caught Snart's eye.


	10. Progress

**Authors' Note: Sorry for the leave of absence, please leave a comment with your thoughts good or bad!**

CHAPTER 10

"Mick you go on ahead. I'll be right there…" Snart said slowly, his eyes fixed on something.

"Okay, I'll be in the truck," Mick replied heading out to the parking lot. Once Mick had left, Snart walked down the dark hall to a door that sat slightly ajar. A glimmering silver flash had caught Snart's eye and he was drawn in. He opened the door slowly and saw it plainly. It was beautiful. It's metallic bluish silver was cool to the touch. He picked it up slowly and held it out in front of him. It was a gun. He wasn't quite sure what made it special yet, but Snart knew something felt right about it. He glanced back at its resting place and found it had been covering two other guns. He called Mick on his cell phone.

"Mick, actually I'm going to stay here and watch over Lisa, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Snart lied.

"Gotcha, can you get a ride home?" Mick asked.

"I'll figure it out," He said hanging up. If there was one thing Leonard Snart was, it was tactile.

Snart removed the two other guns and placed the three in his backpack. He then put a lid on the box to make it look undisturbed. He exited the building, but didn't go home, he turned to the patch of woods behind STAR labs to experiment with his latest finding. He picked up one of the guns and extended it forward. When he pulled the trigger flames came cascading out of the end. Snart marveled at the handheld flamethrower then muttered: "Mick would like this," He then reached for the next one, and aimed it at a stump in front of him. This gun left the stump covered in gold. Snart was once again in awe of the technology he stumbled upon. He grabbed the last gun and pointed it at the same stump. This time, however, what looked like icy flames shot out, covering the log completely. This gun was different. This one felt right. Of course, the glare was unbearable, but Snart could fix that. He waited for Lisa outside and then the two headed home. Once in private, Snart removed the guns from his backpack and moved them under a loose floorboard in his room, along with a few wads of cash Snart kept hidden from his father. Snart then slumped onto his bed. He felt a little bad for leaving Sara so suddenly early. But he was just happy he had the chance to spend any time with her at all. He smiled when he recalled the night. He could picture her so clearly. She seemed happy to dance with him, and Snart was most definitely happy to dance with her. Snart was tempted to bury these feelings inside of him, as he so often did to maintain a clear mind, but he did not. Sara brought a new sense of happiness that Snart had not felt in a long time.

…

Sara could not stop grinning. She was sitting gazing at the dark road in front of her as Laurel drove the two of them home. Laurel did not share the same radiant joy as her younger sister. Her expression was blank and her face was pale. Sara didn't question her, fearing Laurel saw her with Leonard and would give her a talking to any second. But Laurel was much too preoccupied.

It was like a blur to her. Once second she was yelling at Mick Rory, the next she was kissing him. And not all of her felt bad about it. Some part of her liked him, a criminal, a thug. "What is wrong with me?" She kept asking herself over and over. She was shaking. Mick Rory, who before tonight she had thought absolutely nothing of, had managed to turn her world around. Mick Rory was the opposite of all Laurel's morals and beliefs, but she somehow had fallen for him. When they finally arrived at their house Laurel ran up to her room. She just wanted the day to be over. She hoped these feelings would be gone in the morning. But part of her knew they weren't going to go away so easily.

Sara followed Laurel upstairs with reluctance. She did not want the night to be over. She was upset that she had to go to bed. It had been an amazing day and an absolutely wonderful night. Just as she lay down to attempt to fall asleep she saw her phone light up. It was from an unknown number:

Hey.

Who's this?

Sara questioned the mysterious texter, wondering who could be up at this late hour.

It's Leonard Snart.

She smiled instantly. But she realized that she had not given Leonard her number early that night. So she questioned him further.

Wait, how did you get this number?

I have my methods…

Are you busy?

Sara looked at the clock. 12:35. She wondered what he thought she could possibly be busy with.

Nope. Completely free.

Great. Meet me at Infantino Park?

See you there.

Sara felt some excitement at the thought of sneaking out. She quickly changed clothes and grabbed her phone. She then carefully slipped out of her window and away from her house. Infantino Park was only about a five-minute walk. As she arrived, she saw Leonard sitting on the bench. She smiled at him. "Hi," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Hi," he said back.

"What's up?" Sara asked. Wondering if there was a particular reason for this meeting.

"Nope. Just bored, can't sleep, the usual. And I felt bad about leaving you tonight…" Sara smiled at his comment.

"Well, I didn't stay much after you, my sister wanted to leave. She was kind of drag tonight," Sara responded. Leonard laughed a little.

"I bet she worked herself into a tizzy after realizing what she had done," Sara looked at Leonard confused. He looked a little surprised. "You seriously didn't notice her kissing Mick?" Sara's jaw dropped, and both of them started to laugh.

"I can't believe that!" Sara said, shaking her head. "Mick, of all people," She said. "She's probably figuring out how this alters her life plan" Sara laughed.

"Never got those. Why pin yourself down with a life plan. You need room to adapt and adjust," Snart responded.

"Well it makes a little sense, to have some sort of plan" Sara replied. "Don't you know what you want, Leonard?"

"You," Snart answered confidently, without fidgeting or showing any signs of nervousness. His moves were smooth. His confidence flustered Sara for a second, but she didn't show it. She just smiled.

"You're going to have to do more than that to win me over," She said with a smirk. Leonard looked at her, he was seduced by this sexy woman. She didn't judge him like everyone else does like her sister does. She saw past his criminal record. Snart was willing to work for her.

"What to get some ice cream or something?" Leonard asked changing the subject.

"It's freezing out, how could you want ice cream?" Sara asked. Snart shrugged.

"I like the cold,"

…

Monday came around quickly, and the effects of the eventful weekend were starting to set in. All the basketball players were getting high fives in the hallway, even Snart who wasn't used to the positive attention. Iris and Eddie were now holding hands wherever they went, and couldn't be separated by Superman. Laurel had been quiet all day and only I few people knew why.

"She's a girl. She's hot." Was Mick's answer when Snart questioned him about Laurel at lunch.

"Plus when she sees me now, she gets all nervous and walks away," Snart added. Mick laughed.

"That's great," Mick said. Just then Laurel walked up to the car the two of them were leaning on. She cleared her throat as if trying to signal she wanted to talk to Mick alone. Snart looked back at her, not willing to move.

"Pretend like I'm not here…" he said finally.

"Okay…" Laurel said turning her gaze towards Mick. "I just thought we should talk about Friday," Laurel said.

"What is there to talk about? We were at a party. You kissed me. We left. The end." Mick said plainly.

"Well, it's just...I think I feel something for you," Laurel said touching Mick's arm. Snart raised his eyebrows in shock from what she said.

"Really…" Mick said also in shock.

"It's just, I'm drawn to you and… well. Do want to get dinner or something?" Laurel said. Mick looked at Laurels quite revealing outfit, scanning her head to toe.

"Alright," Mick said with a shrug.

"Okay," Laurel said with a smile. "See around," She batted her eyelashes and walked off.

"Well then... " Snart said after she was out of earshot.

"Hey. She's a girl. She's hot," Mick justified.

…

Laurel walked up to a table where Oliver and Tommy were sitting. "Where ya been Laurel?" Tommy asked.

"Oh nowhere," Laurel replied quickly. Tommy nodded as she sat down. Oliver was quiet and looking straight down.

"C'mon man, you have to get over this girl!" Tommy urged.

"What girl?" Laurel asked.

"Nobody," Oliver answered quickly.

"Fine," Laurel responded with a bitter tone.

"Oliver…" Tommy started.

"No, Tommy. Just… thank you for trying, but I just don't want to talk." Oliver sat quietly. Getting rejected by Felicity had really taken a toll on him. He really thought she was amazing, and it stung she didn't feel the same about him. Add the fact that they were lab partners only made it harder. Every night in his dreams he sees Felicity, he feels Felicity.

…

Cisco walked up to Felicity that afternoon at Ethical Hacking Club. "What they heck, girl?" he said. Felicity looked at him in confusion. "Oliver Queen? Did you reject Oliver Queen? That is truly awesome," he said. "But like? How? That boy is FI-INE! And I am man enough to admit that," Cisco said trailing off a little.

"Well, he's also kind of a jerk, so…" Felicity said trying to go back to hacking.

"I mean I did notice he came in here a lot to see you, but I never thought…" Cisco continued

"Cisco!" Felicity said staring at him. "Can you just let it go?" Felicity was obviously a little sensitive about it. Probably because part of her saw Oliver for the God of a man he was. Felicity would still stare at Oliver. She couldn't keep her eyes off his bulging muscles. She just knew Oliver had a sexy six pack under his tight shirt. But that couldn't make up for how much of a jerk he is, or so she thought.

Cisco walked back over to his computer reluctantly. Jesse was sitting on the table next to Winn when Wally walked in. Wally smiled at her and walked over. "Hey, Jesse!" He said.

"Hi Wally," Jesse replied, blushing slightly. Jesse had been thinking a lot about Wally since they danced on Friday.

"Um, I'm going to walk to Jitters, I think Kara and Barry are going to be there. Do you want to walk with me?" Wally asked.

"That sounds great!" Jesse said. The two of them walked out. A few minutes later Barry walked in.

"Hey, Cisco!" Barry walked in looking particularly chipper.

"What's up Barry?" Cisco said wheeling his chair over to him and taking a bite out of his twizzler.

"Has Kara come through here?" Barry asked meekly.

"A matter a fact she has! She told me to tell you to meet her at Jitters and that Wally and Jesse are heading there now. Oh, and she said to give you a kiss, which I will not do." Cisco said.

"Thanks so much Cisco," Barry said. "For the message and for not kissing me…"

"No problem buddy. Hey, you're seriously into this girl, huh?" Cisco asked. Barry thought for a second.

"Yeah, I seriously am…" He answered. He waved a quick goodbye and started to walk to Jitters. "I seriously am…" he repeated to himself.

When Wally and Jesse walked into Jitters they saw Barry sitting next to Kara with his arm around her. "Hey, Barry, how did you beat us here? I thought you left after us?" Wally asked. Barry panicked momentarily, but then answered.

"Uh, I know a shortcut," he said.

"Cool!" Wally replied. He pointed to the counter. "Jesse and I are gonna order real quick then we'll sit down," He said as Jesse and he walked up to the counter.

"I like playing matchmaker," Kara remarked.

"You think they really like each other?" Barry asked her.

"You saw them at the party on Friday!" Kara said.

"You're right, I'm glad we got both of them here," Barry said as he leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek. She grinned. "Plus I like spending time with you," he added.

"Me too," Kara said resting her head on Barry's shoulder.


	11. New Beginnings

The initial hype surrounding the basketball team wore off with time. Soon everything was as it was before, which is something Leonard Snart didn't mind. But not everyone shared Leonard's distaste for attention. Wally was missing the high fives that he was given in the hallways. But he had been spending more time with Jesse which made things easier. "You should really audition, Wally!" Kara remarked with a smile.

"What?" he asked Kara who was walking through the hallway with him, Jesse and Barry.

"The musical! Barry told me you were a great singer!" She said, grabbing Barry's arm.

"Oh, he did?" Wally said humbly. "I wouldn't say that," he grumbled.

"Don't be modest Wally! You sing at home all the time, you are even better than me and I've been in choir for years!" Barry said.

"You've never sung to me," Jesse laughed.

"Well...I…" Wally blushed and looked at his feet.

"Com'on Wally! Barry and I are both auditioning," Kara begged.

"Yeah, but you guys are theater kids, it's different for me," Wally said.

"I'll do it if you do it, Wally!" Jesse piped in. Wally smiled at her longingly and nodded.

"Okay, Okay!" he said. "I'll do it,"

…

Felicity was walking through the hall putting up posters on the walls when Oliver spotted her. He walked up to her, Tommy and Laurel trailing behind him. "Hey Felicity!" he grinned at her, still desperately seeking her attention.

"Oh! Oliver," she jumped, and then laughed. "I don't suppose _you_ want to audition for the musical?" she said sarcastically.

"Maybe I do," he shrugged. "I'm actually a pretty good singer, you know…" he said grinning.

"That's an understatement you are _really_ good," Tommy chimed and Oliver shot him a look that told him to shut up. He looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"I mean I'm okay…" Oliver said. Something about Felicity made him so incredibly nervous. He cleared his throat. "Are you auditioning?" he asked.

"Oh god no. I'm on stage crew. I'm actually the stage _manager_ ," she said still flustered by this chiseled man, who despite her rejecting him, still seemed interested in her. Oliver smiled back.

"Maybe I will audition," Oliver answered. Felicity hid the smile that crept onto her face. "What is it? Less Miserable?" Felicity laughed at the butchered pronunciation.

"Les Miserables," she corrected him. Oliver looked confused. "Or just Les Mis for short," she added. "But if you really are a good singer, then we could really use you to pull this off," she said.

"Then I will be there," Oliver said with a smile, he was willing to do anything to please her.

"Cool, I will see you on Thursday then," she said handing him a flyer before walking away. Oliver sighed a little as he watched her walking away with a joyful skip in her step.

"You guys are going to audition too, right?" Oliver asked turning to Tommy and Laurel a little nervous.

"Of course! I mean I'll probably get the lead, and so will you Ollie, then we can be the leads together!" Laurel said cheerfully. Oliver smiled, but all he could think about was wishing Felicity could be in the role beside him. Tommy was just shaking his head.

"Laurel, can you give us a minute?" Oliver asked. She nodded and walked away.

"Tommy, look I know that you don't like this kind of stuff, but it will be fun!" Oliver explained.

"It's not just that, it's…" he paused, debating whether or not he should tell Oliver. Oliver looked at him with concern. His perfect blue eyes shot through him like an arrow. He gave in. "It's my dad," Tommy finally said. "He's always pushing me to do this kind of stuff, the stuff he wishes he could have done," Oliver's gaze made Tommy want to share everything about himself. "He is always pushing his dreams on me, and I don't want to deal with his judgment and disappointment," Tommy's cheeks were red with anger.

"I-I never knew, I mean I knew your dad wasn't the greatest guy, but…" Oliver began but Tommy interrupted.

"He is far from it," He said bitterly. Oliver looked at him with sympathy and understanding. His gentle stare calmed Tommy.

"But you shouldn't miss out on this because you are trying to oppose your father, you'd love it. You are honestly the best singer I know," Tommy blushed at Oliver's compliment, his cheeks no longer red from anger but from the nervousness that Oliver inspired in him.

"You're pretty great yourself," Tommy added. "Okay, I'll do it," Tommy said giving in to Oliver's piercing blue eyes.

"So, do you know what this Les Mis is?" Oliver asked. Tommy laughed.

"Come over tonight, we can watch the movie," Tommy offered with a grin.

…

Jesse, Wally, Kara and Barry all walked into ethical hacking club to find Winn and Cisco singing an elaborate rendition of _My Shot_ from the hit musical Hamilton as they typed away.

"Oh, If I'm auditioning for the musical, then you two DEFINITELY have to!" Wally said after they finished.

"Ahhh, no they aren't! They are going to be on stage crew with me!" Felicity said.

"Yeah, weren't exactly "star" material," Winn said, and Cisco agreed.

"C'mon you two! You don't have to play the lead! Just audition for a supporting role, then you can still help Felicity out!" Jesse suggested. Winn looked at Cisco and shrugged, then the two of them looked to Felicity.

"Fine…" she said still a little upset.

…

"Look, Mr. Snart, the whole point of this program is to turn you into an upstanding citizen,"

"How does being an upstanding citizen include being in the school musical," Snart grumbled. "No offense Mr. Wilkins but I'm not about that life," he finished crossing his arms.

"Look, you're going to have to start doing more extracurricular activities if you want to complete this correctional program," Mr. Wilkins said.

"And give me one good reason I shouldn't just quit now," Snart retorted.

"Well, I assume you don't want to go to juvie again leaving your sister alone, and also think you want a chance at some of these scholarships colleges are suddenly offering you. Completing this program will do both," Snart frowned at Mr. Wilkins remark.

"How do you find out so much about me?" Snart asked in a quiet voice.

"Your sister has been helpful in providing information on you, and she also mentioned that you like to sing at home, so I think you should audition for the musical," Snart grew red from embarrassment.

"She is so in trouble when I get home," he murmured under his breath. He sighed. "Fine. I'll try. But I probably won't even make it," Snart said.

"That's what you said when you tried out for the basketball team, Mr. Snart," Snart frowned again and stormed out. Sara was waiting outside.

"Hey!" she said walking quickly to catch up with him. "What happened?" she said grabbing his arm. He stopped.

"How did you even know I was here?" he asked with a hiss.

"I followed you," she said plainly. Snart held back a smile, somewhat proud of her. "Now, what happened," she asked again.

"They are making me audition for the musical," he growled. Sara frowned when she saw how upset he was. "Not really my cup of tea," he added. "I don't _do_ crowds,"

"But you have to do this?" she asked. Leonard nodded. "Well then I'll do it with you," she shrugged. Leonard let a rare smile show.

"You don't have to, I'd rather not make both of us suffer," he said, shuddering at the thought.

"No, I want to. My sister is trying out for the lead, and I'm actually a decent dancer," she smiled with pride.

"Alright then, If you insist…" he answered. Just then Mick pulled up in his truck and laid on the horn. They both jumped with shock. "See you later," he said with a wave. He oozed confidence which put Sara off guard. But she did her best to not let him see it. Little did she know that he himself, was nervous when it came to her.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hey guys! Sooooo… In the next few chapters we are going to have a school play! And we're doing one of our favorites: Les Miserables._

 _This Musical is great. And you guys should totally watch/ listen to it. But I'm not going to make you, just to understand this story so here is a REALLY quick run down:_

 _It's mid 1800s Paris. Mainly takes place during the June Rebellion (a failed revolution where everyone died):_

 _ **Lead Roles:**_

 _ **Jean Valjean:**_ _ex-con and main protagonist who broke his parole and turned his life around after being forgiven by a bishop. He becomes a mayor and a factory owner under a new name. Constantly on the run with his adopted daughter._

 _ **Javert:**_ _Man of the law that hunts down Valjean through the entire play. After Valjean spares his life when he could have killed him. He refuses to accept the person he has chased is good and kills himself._

 _ **Fantine:**_ _Single mom who was forced in prostitution to survive. She dies and leaves her daughter, Cosette, to Valjean_

 _ **Cosette:**_ _Daughter of Fantine, adopted by Valjean. She grows up to become a beautiful young women and falls in love with Marius._

 _ **Marius:**_ _He is involved in a revolution lead by his good friend Enjolras. He falls in love with Cosette. At the barricade he is wounded but ultimately saved by Valjean. He marries Cosette in the end._

 _ **Eponine:**_ _Secretly in love with Marius. She disguised herself to fight at the barricade and dies in Marius's arms there._

 _ **Supporting Roles:**_

 _ **Bishop:**_ _Forgives Valjean after he stole some gold and silver from him. Transforms Valjean into an honest man._

 _ **Thenardier:**_ _Innkeeper who is cruel to Cosette while she is in his custody before Valjean adopts her. Also serves as comic relief. All around con-man._

 _ **Madame Thenardier:**_ _Thenardier's wife serves the same role._

 _ **Enjolras:**_ _Leader of the revolution and friends with Marius. He dies at the barricade._

 _ **Gavroche:**_ _A young boy who aligns with the revolution and dies at the barricade._

 _ **Ensemble:**_

 _ **Revolutionaries:**_ _All died at the barricade._

 _ **Factory Workers/ Whores:**_ _Worked with Fantine in the factory before she was fired for not sleeping with the Foreman. Double as other prostitutes._

 _ **Pimp:**_ _No lines just hangs around the Prostitutes and the Inn._

 _Okay that was actually pretty long. Sorry I did my best. You can look it up if you're really curious (OR JUST WATCH/LISTEN TO IT. IT'S SO GOOD!)_


	13. The Audition

Tommy sprang off his bed when he heard a knock on the door. It had to be Oliver. He had popped popcorn and everything, eager to share one of his favorite musicals with his closest friend. This wouldn't be the first time the two of them would be held up in Tommy's room watching movies, in fact, this was a pretty common ritual for the friends. But Tommy still felt his insides warm at the idea of spending time with Oliver, alone. He ran up to the door and opened it to find Oliver standing in the door with a bag of Big Belly Burger… and Laurel. "Oh," Tommy said softly in shock.

"I brought Laurel, I hope it's okay. I mentioned it to her, and she's auditioning too and I just thought…" Oliver said seeing the surprise on Tommy's face.

"Oh yeah, of course, the more the merrier," Tommy said doing his absolute best to seem okay. Oliver lifted up the bag in his hand.

"I brought Big Belly Burger!" he said with a grin. Tommy quickly smiled back.

"Great, I have popcorn upstairs, and sodas too," He added. The three of them went up to Tommy's room. Once they all sat themselves in front of Tommy's flat screen TV, wrapped in blankets, and with plenty of snacks, Tommy started the movie.

"Now just FYI, this is NOT as good as the actual play. You have to listen to the cast recording to really enjoy it, but I'm showing you guys the movie anyway. Just be warned that Eddie Redmayne's portrayal of Marius is..." Tommy began.

"We got it, Tommy," Oliver said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay," Tommy said laughing back. "Ready to cry?" Tommy asked as he pushed play.

"So ready," Oliver replied. The screen went black and the movie had begun. DUN DUNNN, DUN DUNNN… the first song began. Although Tommy was also watching the movie, he kept a close watch on Oliver's face. He saw him tense up during the confrontation between Valjean and Javert, laugh during the Innkeepers big number, and even swore he saw flecks of tears in Oliver's eyes during Eponine's death and Marius's moving ballad: _Empty Chairs and Empty Tables_. Of course, by this point in the musical, Laurel was sobbing uncontrollably, which was slightly distracting. By the finale, Tommy had to turn the volume up so they could still hear the music over her wails. As the credits scrolled, Tommy turned to his friends.

"So?" he asked. Laurel was still crying.

"That was beautiful," she said through tears. "And now, I know that I was born to play Cosette," she added. "I mean I was watching that, and I can picture myself AS Cosette!" Just then her phone rang. "Oh, it's my dad. I should go…"

"Alright, see you tomorrow, thanks for coming!" Tommy said with a wave.

"Thanks for letting me come!" She said. As Tommy closed the door behind her, he turned to Oliver.

"What did you think, Ollie?" He asked.

"That was so good," Oliver said with a little disbelief. "To be honest, I did NOT think I was going to like this, but…"

"You should try out for the lead. You should be Jean Valjean," Tommy said.

"Stop, there's no way…" Oliver said humbly.

"No, I'm serious. You've got the voice Oliver, and you look the part, you're strong and tall, and..." Tommy said stopping himself from going on and on about Oliver's amazing body. Oliver grinned.

"Okay well then you should be Javert," Oliver said. "You have a great voice yourself and how cool would it be if we were leads together?" Oliver added.

"Haha, no way," Tommy said shaking his head but blushing at Oliver's complement. "You sound like my dad, the second he heard I was doing this is started pestering me about being the lead. 'I never was able to be the lead, but you, you have so much talent!'" he mocked his father.

"Com'on Tommy, you know you would absolutely fantastic!" Oliver said. Tommy frowned and dug through his backpack pulling out a paper.

"Look," Tommy said gesturing at the sheet. "There are plenty of roles that don't involve being a lead," Oliver looked at the sheet.

"Fine," Oliver conceded. A faint smile came across Tommy's face.

"Okay, if you're going to try out for Jean Valjean, we're going to have to listen to some original cast recordings," Tommy said, excited for his friend. It was almost midnight when they finally finished practicing. Tommy would accompany Oliver as he practiced singing Jean Valjean's lines. Oliver wanted so badly to impress Felicity with his voice. Maybe, just maybe, she could see that he was more than just a pretty face.

…

Thursday came quicker than expected. The Lobby of the Performing Arts Center was loaded with students staring at sheet music and singing to themselves, desperate for their chance to shine. Soon, one by one, they were called in to audition. Oliver sat in the corner muttering the lines of "Valjean's Soliloquy" to himself, the song that all hoping to be Jean Valjean had to sing. He heard at least eight other kids singing it. He watched Tommy go in, who had auditioned for the role of 'pimp', and come out with a confident smile. Others he recognized went in and out, Nyssa, Kara, Barry, Sara. As Laurel exited she gave the room a look that made it clear she thought she had the part. Finally, Oliver was called in.

He entered the theatre and moved to center stage. The audience was empty, except for his science teacher, Professor Stein, who was the director, one or two faces he didn't recognize, and Felicity. Felicity was the stage manager which meant watching auditions. She was sitting in the back corner, almost out of sight, with her face deep in a book. Oliver noticed her immediately and felt a flush of nervousness overcome him. He cheeks felt warm, and his breath shortened.

"Oliver Queen, auditioning for Jean Valjean," said one of the people Oliver didn't recognize. Felicity's head shot up in surprise. She had not believed him when he said he was going to audition. But there he was. The stage lights highlighted every contour in his muscles.

"You may begin when you'd like, Mr. Queen," Professor Stein said, kindly. Oliver nodded and cleared his throat, his heart now beating out of his chest. He bowed his head, looking away from Felicity's surprised face and tried to swallow his nerves. Then he rose his head looking directly forward.

" What have done? Sweet Jesus, what have I done... " Oliver began to sing. Felicity remained in shock as Oliver hit every note with grace.

"We will send you an email tonight if we want you to come for callbacks," Stein explained. "I have a good feeling we'll be seeing you there," Stein said. Oliver smiled and thanked them before leaving.

…

Oliver and Tommy were walking home about two hours later when their phones buzzed.

 _Callbacks for Ridgeside's production of Les Mis are tomorrow after school in the PAC. See you there!_

Oliver smiled and turned to Tommy to see him with a less than happy look on his face. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned. "Did you not get a callback?" Tommy shook his head.

"No, but they want me to audition for Javert," he said somberly. Oliver looked relieved.

"That's great news, Tommy!" Oliver said. Tommy still looked upset. "Look, Tommy, they _want_ you to be Javert," Oliver added. "Just audition, you can do this," Tommy glanced at Oliver suspiciously. "Trust me," Oliver said with a smile. Tommy couldn't disobey Oliver. His concerned blue eyes pierced through his soul. Tommy smiled.

"Fine," Tommy mumbled.

"Yes!" Oliver said.

…

The next day, Oliver noticed many of the same faces at the callback. He eagerly waited his turn. Today they were having him sing "Who am I?" As he strutted to center stage he felt the nerves attack him once again. But he pushed them away and sang. He couldn't look at Felicity because he knew that even glancing her way would send a wave of nervousness through him. He sang just as well as the day before. But there were still lots of others to consider. For now, all he could do was wait to hear the results.


End file.
